


The First step to Forever

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: is it the drinks or is it finally their feelings coming to light?





	

Sherlock and John were giggling while they were getting out of the cab, the beers they had stopped to get were doing the magic of making the situation easier. Tonight had been a good thing, it felt right as they had a relaxing date after the case. Sherlock fumbled with the keys until he got the door open. 

John felt the alcohol making him dizzy as they walked up the stairs, practically falling into the flat. "Sherlock."

Sherlock laughed at the small hiccups coming from his blogger. As he led John to his chair, pulling John onto his lap. 

John made a bold move, leaning to kiss and nip Sherlock's neck, as the detective leaned back to reveal more skin.

Sherlock knew this was wrong, they were both drunk, it was wrong to take the next step when you were both inebriated. Except Sherlock couldn't find it in himself to tell John to stop. His eyes falling closed as he gave into the sensations that were quieting his mind.

John took the movement as a sign to continue, dipping down to kiss Sherlock on his lips, nibbling gently at his bottom lip. He could still taste the beer on Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock liked the feeling of John in control, moaning as the kiss deepened. He whined low in his throat when he felt John move away. "John, please."

John smiled, going back to kissing Sherlock, tugging the man up with him. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Sherlock smiled, directing John back even as he attacked his friends mouth again, he had waited so long. There was no way he was letting up. Even if this was only the drinks making it easier, finally they were taking the next step.

John started tugging at Sherlock's shirt tossing it to the ground, even as they continued to kiss. neither of them wanting to let go.

Tonight was perfect, the next step to forever.


End file.
